cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SCAW The Great American Smash
The Great American Smash 2010 Card Champion vs Champion - Both Titles on The Line SCAW Champion Spider-Man vs SCAW Internet Champion Iron Man Homer Simpson vs Captain America SCAW Tag Team Championship Anime Evolution (Yusuke & Kuwabara) vs. Superman & Green Lantern Steel Cage Match Mr. Clean vs. Jack Sparrow Ghost Rider vs. Harry Potter Guile vs. The Prince of Persia Santa Claus vs. Hellboy He-Man vs. Ivan Drago Also: Darth Vader Must Unmask or Leave SCAW Results *4. This match was made after a backstage scuffle between the two. Freakazoid wedgied Kobe afterward. *5. An unmasked Darth Vader attacked Captain America after the match. *7. Batman & The Joker attacked Superman & Green Lantern. They also attacked Optimus Maximus earlier. Miscellaneous *Inuyasha called out The Virus. The Great American Smash 2011 Card Six-Pack Challenge for the SCAW Championship Ghost Rider © vs. The Gladiator vs. The Prince of Persia vs. Spider-Man vs. Optimus Prime vs. He-Man Hero vs. Former Hero Green Lantern vs. Superman SCAW Tag Team Championship Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric © vs. The Armored Avengers (Iron Man & War Machine) Grudge Match The Joker vs. Captain Jack Sparrow SCAW Internet Championship Captain Marvel © vs. Dr. Doom 6 Man Tag Match Homer Simpson, Hellboy & Santa Claus vs. Dante, Piccolo & Ryu Hayabusa Results *2. Inuyasha replaced Homer Simpson, who no-showed. *4. Superman assaulted Green Lantern after the match. *5. The Armored Avengers attacked Yu Yu Hakusho to prevent interference. *7. Abraham Lincoln made this match after he was reinstated as President. *8. Chuck Norris made this match just in case Lincoln tried to mess with the event. Miscellaneous *Harry Potter's return was spoiled by Lance Burton. *Jean-Luc Picard met face to face with the Zero-One champion The White Ranger. The Great American Smash 2012 The Card I Quit Match for the SCAW Championship The Joker © vs. Robin Legend vs. Legend Chuck Norris vs. Spider-Man The Final Encounter - Three Stages Of Hell Match (1st Fall: Regular Match, 2nd Fall: Falls Count Anywhere, and 3rd Fall if necessary: Ladder Match - Winner becomes the no. 1 contender for the SCAW Championship) Superman vs. Batman Grudge Match Captain America vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Six-Man Tag Team Match Iron-Man, Thor & The Hulk (The Avengers) vs Doctor Doom, M.Bison & Magneto (The Fearsome Four) SCAW Internet Championship Edward Elric © vs Harry Potter SCAW Zero-One Championship Dante © vs. Jack Sparrow Results *7. Anakin assaulted Robin and forced him to quit. Miscellaneous *Lance Burton announced he quit SCAW and was attacked by Homer Simpson. The Great American Smash 2013 Card SCAW Championship The Prince of Persia © vs Homer Simpson - Special Referee: Abraham Lincoln Street Fight -- Falls Count Anywhere for the SCAW Legends Championship Iron-Man © vs Ghost Rider Anakin vs Spider-Man International Cup Final Match King vs The Gladiator SCAW Internet Championship Mr. Clean © vs InuYasha SCAW Zero-One Championship Green Lantern © vs Dante SCAW Tag Team Championship M. Bison & Magneto © vs Batman & Red Hood SCAW Women's Championship Amy Lee © vs Rayne Results *Preshow. Prime hit Sparrow with a steel chair. *2. Ryu suffered a legit injury. *5. King put Gladiator through the announce table. *6. Iron Man was attacked when the lights went out. *8. Spider-Man returned to the red and blue. *10. Lincoln defended himself from Prince of Persia, then Santa Claus cashed in Money in the Bank. Miscellaneous *Guest appearance by Captain Marvel, Edward Elric, and Yusuke Urameshi. The Great American Smash 2014 Card SCAW Championship Edward Elric © vs. Green Lantern Captain America vs. The Gladiator Superman & Liu Kang vs. Mr. Clean & Jack Sparrow SCAW Hardcore Championship Thor © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki SCAW Tag Team Championship Spider-Man & Homer Simpson © vs. Ghost Rider & Dante Choose the Superstar Showdown Red Hood & Captain Marvel vs. King & Kenshin Himura Cage Match for the SCAW Women's Championship Rayne © vs. Avril Lavigne Results *Preshow. This match was made after a confrontation between Wesker and Guile. Miscellaneous *LeBron James attacked Burger King and ended their partnership. *Magneto asked Guile for a match. The Great American Smash 2016 This was supposed to air in 2015 but scheduling delays pushed it back. Card Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Championship - Axis Powers' Leadership on the Line Hellboy © vs. The Prince of Persia vs. The Gladiator Captain America vs. The Joker SCAW Tag Team Championship Spider-Man & Homer Simpson © vs. Mr. Clean & Jack Sparrow Ladder Match for the SCAW Internet Championship King © vs. Dante SCAW Women's Championship Jill Valentine © vs. Amy Lee Red Hood vs. Drax Santa Claus vs. Captain Marvel Open Challenge for the SCAW Hardcore Championship Angry Video Game Nerd © vs. ???? Results *1. Solid Snake answers Nerd's open challenge. *2. Jill attacked Amy with the title belt. *7. After the match, Captain America tried to break Joker's ankle, but Joker retaliated and gave him a superplex onto the floor. *8. During the match, Harry Potter used magic on the Prince to teleport him out of the match. Later, Albert Wesker came out to help The Gladiator, but Brian Urlacher made his return and speared Wesker off the stage. Then Ichigo Kurosaki came out and hit The Gladiator with a chair. Miscellaneous *Anakin attacked Jean-Luc Picard in the preshow for insulting the new Star Wars movie. *A promo of SCAW Choose the Superstar VI Winner, Deadpool aired during the event. *Superman came out and ask Guile to face him one-on-one in a match. Guile from the titantron to decline. *SCAW President Bruce Wayne announced the return of SCAW E-Extravaganza and the first match announced for the event will be a Triple Threat Match between new Internet Champion Dante, Zero-One Champion Jin Kazama, and Hardcore Champion Angry Video Game Nerd. More matches and announcements for the event will be announced on the SCAW: Superstars of CAW Facebook Page. The Great American Smash 2018 Card SCAW Championship Thor © vs. Brian Urlacher SCAW Internet Championship Deadpool © vs. Jin Kazama SCAW Legends Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Edward Elric vs. Hellboy SCAW Women's Championship Amy Lee © vs. Avril Lavigne SCAW Tag Team Championship Robin & Albert Wesker © vs. He-Man & Optimus Prime SCAW Zero-One Championship William Wallace © vs. Gambit SCAW Hardcore Championship Kenshin Himura © vs. Jack Sparrow Captain America & Guile vs. Homer Simpson & Spider-Man Jill Valentine vs. Ukyo Kuonji vs. Melinda May The Prince of Persia vs. Drax the Destroyer Results Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos